


Hog Body

by RickyxHorror



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other, adore might be bulimic!, bianca is reassuring!, hinted bulimia!, michelle is barely there!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyxHorror/pseuds/RickyxHorror
Summary: Adore has changed and Bianca has to get to the bottom of things.





	Hog Body

Adore was curled up on the bathroom floor of her tour bus, crying. She had just thrown up lunch, which was just a salad but she felt awful for eating it. Ever since Michelle's infamous 'hog body' comment, Adore grew to be transparently self conscious. 

For a drag queen, this hurt her severely. She was supposed to go out, expose herself and show off that woman body that she was able to portray and she was so anxious that it prevented her. She wore more gowns, fishnets and tights. She hid more of her arms, and covered her midsection constantly.

It was a whole different Adore. Not the Adore that Bianca had fallen in love with, but an Adore that Bianca was worried about. Bianca noticed frequent trips to the bathroom. It was something to overthink for Bianca, considering Adore was managing herself in a way that was so unlikely of Adore. 

Bianca happened to be on this bus with Adore. Loving to travel, as well as with her darling dear and delightful Adore. Since that crude comment, the hurt girl had fallen into a less of herself, in a weird yet visible way. Adore's self esteem was lower, her self depreciating jokes were used more in conversation and yet, she was still smiling. Wasn't that all that mattered? Adore had still smiled, and showed up to her meet and greets, and sung and danced. Wasn't that the Adore that Bianca fell in love with? Why yes, of course. 

Yet there was even more changes, that only Bianca got to see. It had been quite often that Adore was feeing sick, or rushing to the bathroom. She'd bought a scale, which was so far from her common worries that it instilled fear in Bianca. The younger was never one to worry on weights, yet now she was practically on the scale all the time. She even brought it onto the bus. She had thinned a bit, in a freaky way. As in, Adore thinned fast and it scared Bianca and concerned her on how she had done it. There was a few familiar terms that continuously floated and drifted around in her big brain, yet she didn't plan on confronting her lover about it. 

Adore continued her sobbing though, unhappy with the number on the scale. Unhappy with not being able to see her collarbones, or her ribs, and the fact that her fingers weren't bony. She was unhappy, all the time since that sickening comment was made. It hadn't helped that it was brought up again on season 2 of All Stars. Michelle had constantly made her feel bad, for the way she was and how she looked. She was already off of the show, and obviously touring with Bianca and Michelle. 

Bianca heard the sobbing and knocked on the door. "Hey, sugar? Is everything good in there?" Bianca asked, while knocking. She didn't know what was to happen when she opened the door. "I'm coming in, whether ya like it or not," Bianca said aloud.

To Roy's surprise, Danny was laying on the floor, curled up into a ball, crying. Not only was he crying, but naked and bony. This freaked out Roy, and so Roy bent down to pick up his little lover. "Hey, doll. Mind tellin' me what happened?" Roy cooed, speaking soft now. 

Danny choked out another sob. "I-- have a digusting hog body, and I'll never look-look good enough," Danny cried. "Look at all this, Bi!" Danny was grabbing nonexistent fat. Danny had a habit to call Roy, Bianca. It wasn't an issue though. Roy took both of Danny's shaky and cold hands. "When did this visible issue start? Cause there's throw up in the toilet, and no meat on your skin. I'm old and wise, put two and two together aaaand, well, something obviously is up." Roy was trying his best to cheer up Danny, while finding out the answers to his questions. 

Danny sniffled, and held onto Roy's hands. "Uh, probably.. sometime in 2014." Roy calculated that as about four years and a month. 

"You started this right after the show then, baby?" Bianca asked. Danny just nodded, letting more tears slip. "Oh no. No no no, my beautiful Danny, my handsome Danny. Danny, you're so lovely. I don't know why you listen to others. Look hun, you're perfect to me. If you don't love you, I love you. I'll always love you, and don't worry, I'm not gonna break into song so you don't have to cover your ears." Roy threw in something in effort to make Danny laugh. Danny managed a soft giggle, and a natural blush appeared on his cheeks. 

"I love you too, Bi. I love you and I'll totally get help, if it makes you happy." Danny offered. He was smiling a bit, and he licked his lips. 

"I'm already happy that I still have you, sweetie. It would make me even happier if you did seek help. I can come with you. We can go to an outpatient sort of thing, if you want." Roy returned with a different offer, but also made sure to assure Danny. 

"Please. I love being next to ya." Danny smiled, and puckered his lips. "Kissy, please?" Danny asked. 

"Never ask, just do." Roy remarked, and kissed Danny's puckered yet big and plump pink lips.


End file.
